


Where There's Smoke

by 42hrb



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, M/M, POV Tim Drake, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: It's a slow night for Tim until Jason starts talking in his ear, it gets a little busier after that.





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* This is dumb

“Hey Little Birdie,” Tim’s comm came to life in his ear. He hadn’t expected Jason’s voice, the last he had heard Red Hood was in Cambodia dealing with some human traffic icing with his newest band of outlaws.  

“Hood,” his voice was his Red Robin voice, all business.

“Aw I don’t even get a hi, what happened to us, I thought we had something good,” Jason laughed, then coughed.

“What’s your location Hood,” Tim was on his feet, stretching from his squatted position. He scanned the skyline looking for fire or smoke. He should have known that Jason wouldn’t just call for fun.

“’M fine Princess, don’t you worry your pretty little head about Red Hood,” now that Tim was paying attention, Jason’s voice sounded strained, labored.

There was smoke coming from the docks. Tim took an educated guess that that was where Jason was before he jumped off the roof, gliding safely to the ground, “You know I’ll find you eventually, save us both the trouble and tell me where you are. Don’t make me ask Oracle.”

“Maybe I’m not even in Gotham,” Jason said, being the asshole that he almost always was.

“These are short range comms you idiot,” it was Tim’s turn to laugh. He jumped on his bike and took off toward the docks, hoping he could get there in time. Hoping that Jason wasn’t calling so he didn’t have to die in a fire alone, _again_.

“Ooh, talk dirty to me,” Jason coughed again. Tim didn’t respond right away so Jason added, “Come on princess, entertain me.”

“I’m kind of busy trying to save your ass,” Tim breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the docks. As long as Jason wasn’t buried under a pile of rubble he’d probably be able to get him out, “It’s becoming a hobby of mine actually.”

“Name one time you saved me,” Jason’s voice was the fake kind of light that he used when he was playing a role.

“Where do I start,” Tim jumped off his bike and ran toward the burning warehouse. He wanted to keep Jason talking, if he was talking, he was still awake, he was still alive, “There was that time in Russia.”

“Pft, Russia doesn’t count, it wasn’t on this,” Jason coughed again and this time Tim heard it on more than just the comm. He turned toward the sound, “Continent. It’s gotta be on this continent to count.”

“Seems like a dumb rule,” Tim lifted some fallen rubble, “What about Chicago, I saved you _and_ Roy there.”

“No real named on the comms,” Jason jokingly chided and Tim heard him.

“Talk again, louder.”

“What, do you like my voice baby, I can talk all night long if you ask nicely,” Jason spoke a little louder and Tim started digging.

“A little help would be nice,” Tim muttered and the rubble started shifting where Jason must have been, “What are you stuck under?”

“Support beam,” Jason’s face was hidden behind his helmet, but now that he was this close Tim could practically feel his pain.

Tim carefully made his way to Jason, trying to ignore the heat of the fire as it pressed closer, “Did you blow the building up or did someone else?”

“Do your really think I’m stupid enough to blow up a building that I’m still in?”

“Do you really want me to answer that,” Tim laughed, getting a grip on the beam where it had landed on Jason’s arm, “I know your arm’s probably broken, but if you’ve got any way to help me lift.”

With a grunt Jason pushed up while Tim lifted. Jason managed to get his arm out before Tim dropped it again, “I guess you saved my life this one time.”

“Not quite yet,” Tim nodded toward the fire, “You can walk, right?”

“Course I can,” Jason accepted Tim’s hand with his not injured arm and Tim heaved him to his feet.

“What about run?” Tim asked as another bit of the roof creaked ominously.

They took off, Jason slower than usual, but still moving. They were lucky that he had been almost to the door when he’d gotten stuck because more of the roof crashed behind them not ten seconds after they made it safely to Tim’s bike.

“ _Now_ you saved my life,” Jason said between pants and coughs, “Thanks.”

“How about I take you home and look at your arm, dumbass.” Tim wasn’t great with gratitude.

“Sure, fine,” Jason wrapped his good arm around Tim’s middle as they drove through the streets of Gotham. They whipped passed a fire truck, finally on its way to the warehouse.

Since coming back to Gotham Tim had been staying at Wayne Tower, it was closer than the Manor, plus he wasn’t exactly ready to be back on the team like he had once been. He needed a little space and the Tower offered that.

He parked the bike in the underground garage and helped Jason strip his armor and helmet off, “Think it’s broken, doc?”

“I think we need to x-ray it,” Tim rolled his eyes.

It didn’t take long and after sending the images to Alfred for a second opinion. They decided that Jason’s forearm was most certainly broken, but not badly.

“You’re lucky,” Tim wrapped the arm in gauze before adding the outer layer of medical grade fiberglass, “And you’re an idiot.”

“I’d say I’m definitely an idiot, but luck has never really been on my side,” Jason gestured to the cast.

“You’re lucky I was in town,” Tim offered, “Lucky I’m smart and figured out where you were, lucky it was only a small fracture, lucky you’re alive.”

“Maybe you’re my good luck charm,” Jason winked and only he could make his soot and grime covered face look handsome.

“Maybe,” Tim rolled his eyes, “Come on, we both need a shower.”

“You gonna help me Babybird?”

“You can wash yourself with one arm,” Tim laughed as they stepped onto the elevator.

His comm came to life in his ear again, “Red Robin, can you get to the docks, there was an explosion earlier.”

“Can’t B,” Tim didn’t exactly relish in saying no, well maybe only a little, “I was already there.”

“Was the building clear?”

“Not sure, hey was the building clear?”

“Except the dude who blew himself up trying to mix some unstable chemicals,” Jason said loud enough that Bruce could hear him.

“Okay,” Bruce sounded a little uneasy, like he was starting to think that Jason and Tim teaming up might lead to more explosions. He wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Over and out,” Tim turned his comm off.

“So, about that help in the shower,” Jason grinned, “If you really wanted to piss the Big Bat off you could do it with me.”

Tim rolled his eyes, but his stomached swooped, “Why’d you call me Jason?”

“You know why,” Jason stepped off the elevator and gave Tim a meaningful look.

“No, I really don’t,” Tim followed him.

“I trust you,” Jason said it like it didn’t mean everything, “I knew you’d find me.”

“I – I trust you too,” Tim grabbed Jason’s good wrist. Jason’s eyes met his, “Maybe next time don’t get stuck in a burning building just to see me though.”

“Oh, you think it’s all about you,” Jason laughed, stepping closer, “You know that the only way I see you these days is when one of us is saving the other’s ass.”

Tim wanted to argue, but it was true. Since he’d come back everything had felt a little off kilter, well everything except his relationship with Jason, “Maybe we can change that, _after_ we shower.”

Jason smirked, crowding Tim against the bathroom door, “Gonna join me?”

“If you ask nicely,” Tim shot back, eyes on Jason’s lips as they moved closer and closer to him.

He wasn’t sure who closed the gap, but one of them had and suddenly they were kissing and Tim’s world seemed to right itself. Jason pulled back and Tim chased his lips with his own, kissing him again and again.

"You mentioned something about showering with me,” Jason said finally, kissing Tim one more time after Tim gave him a look, “ _Please._ ”

“Yeah, okay,” Tim lead Jason to the large master bathroom. He wrapped Jason’s cast in a plastic bag and then watched as he stripped his clothes off and stepped under the hot spray of water.

“You gonna join me or just ogle,” Jason teased and Tim blushed before stepping into the shower and flicking Jason’s peck.

For once Tim wasn’t worried about what tomorrow would bring, this moment was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
